


When You Were Gone

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ra's, Alpha kon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Cuddles, Day Four, Fluff, Free day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, They stop it before anything happens!, TimKon Week 2019, but nothing happens, hint's towards rape/non con, hints towards sex, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: It's that time of the month when Tim's heat has come around. Kon and Tim both have planned to have the week off so they could spend the time together and actually enjoy it, however when Cassie asks for Kon's help in an emergency Kon can't say no and ends up leaving his omega alone for a short time. When he returns, he returns to something he would have never expected to happen.





	When You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a few things! First this is done for day four of TimKon Week, the prompt was free day and I decided to give writing an Omegaverse fic a go as I've never done it before, so if it's awful I apologise in advance.
> 
> Second, there are hints towards rape/non-con. Nothing actually happens as they manage to stop it in time but it's hinted at. Please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable, I've put the tag in just to be on the safe side and now I'm letting you know here. 
> 
> Thirdly, this is to do with the story. It's based around Tim's heat, now what I've done is called the moment when omega's go into that haze where all they want is sex "a turn". I don't really know why I've done that I just have but I thought I'd explain just to stop any confusion. 
> 
> That's everything and I hope you enjoy it! :D

When he comes around, he finds himself feeling pretty content. There was a warm body pressed up against his front, he had one arm wrapped around that body while the other was tucked behind his head getting pins and needles in it. Daylight was shining through the gaps of the curtains into the bedroom, lighting it up. He woke up slowly and freely, his mind and body knowing he has no emergencies to deal with or any chores to do.

He looks down at his bed mate to find him tucked up against him with his head resting neatly under his chin. His breathing was slow and steady meaning he’s for once in a peaceful sleep and if the low almost purring sound coming from him means anything, he’s also feeling content and happy.

Kon smiles at that. At least Tim is alright. His heat’s been driving him crazy over the last few days but he’s coming to the end of it now, the two of them predict he’s got at least another one or even two turns before he’s free of this month’s heat.

Kon does what he can to make sure that his omega is comfortable as can be while going through the ordeal. As an alpha Kon (thankfully) doesn’t have to go through heats, he does have to suffer through ruts though but they aren’t nearly as bad as heats. However since the two of them had gotten together and then started sleeping together, heats and ruts have become something more bearable to deal with as they have someone they trust and care about with them through it. It makes them easier to deal with at least.

Leaving Tim curled up in bed, Kon gingerly climbs out so he doesn’t disturb the sleeping omega and hunts around for his clothes. Once he finds them and puts them on he heads out towards the kitchen, figuring he’d get started on making breakfast. Tim is bound to be hungry when he wakes up, he always is after a turn, and Kon himself is feeling peckish anyway.

He goes about getting everything ready for a fry up, so bacon, sausages and eggs before proceeding to get started and cooking it all. Despite what most people think he can cook, can cook very well actually and he had Ma to thank for that. The only reason he learnt to cook in the first place was because of Tim and his heats. He wanted to be a good alpha to his boyfriend and making sure he had proper decent meals to eat was one thing he wanted to do, so learning to cook it was.

He was so occupied with breakfast that he didn’t even realise that Tim had gotten out of bed until a familiar scent hit his nose through the smell of bacon. Slender arms wrap around his waist and a body was being pressed against his back. He smiles and looks over his shoulder.

“Hey, didn’t expect you up yet.” He comments turning back to the food.

He feels Tim shrug against his back and how his arms tighten around his waist. “Dunno, just woke up and you weren’t there. Wanted to come and investigate the smell.”

Kon cracks an egg in the frying pan, “I’m nearly done with the food, it’ll be another couple minutes or so. How are you feeling?”

He feels Tim let him go and watches as his mate walks around the kitchen to grab himself a drink of orange juice. He was dressed in Kon’s shirt and only in a pair of boxers, the sight made Kon feel warm, he loved seeing Tim in his clothes. Tim leans against the counter near the oven and watches him as he deals with the food.

“Alright I guess. A bit sore and achy but nothing major. I’m fine though, you okay? You didn’t have to get up and make breakfast.”

Kon couldn’t help but grin at Tim’s answer of being slightly sore, well he couldn’t help it if he’s that great in bed. After that a fond smile takes over and he sends Tim a look, “I don’t mind making breakfast, I wanted to. I know how you’re probably hungry, I know I am so it’s fine.”

Tim shoots him a smile before moving over and setting up the table as Kon finishes the food off and dishes it up for them. They eat in a companionable silence, the scent of food and happiness lingers in the air around them as they enjoy the food and each other’s company.

Knowing the situation, the Bat’s and their team have allowed them both the time off so they could deal with Tim’s heat. They were only to be contacted in an _absolute emergency, _so during this week they were as free as they could be to do what they need to. Kon certainly didn’t mind, it meant that he got Tim all to himself and an even better bonus was that he got to have sex with his omega whenever he wanted to and how they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Once they were done eating Kon stands up and takes the plates to the sink. He puts them in the bowl to be washed along with everything else. There was time to do dishes later on. He walks back over to Tim who was sat at the table scrolling through his phone and stands behind him, wrapping his arms around his omega and hugging him close. Tim doesn’t refuse, he simply hums appreciatively and leans back against Kon.

Kon rubs his cheek over Tim’s head, taking in the scent of his omega. Tim had a sweet smell to him, one that was certainly addicting (well at least to Kon it was) but it wasn’t as strong as before, that being another sign that Tim’s heat was ending. 

“How long do you think it’ll be until your next turn?” Kon asks resting his head on top of Tim’s.

Tim shrugs, “Can’t really say. Probably a few hours’ time, closer to this evening I think. Since I’m coming to the end I have one or two left, or that’s at least what I feel like.”

Kon nods in understanding. He then chuckles as Tim dramatically sighs in annoyance.

“I hate this. I hate being an omega and having to deal with fucking heats.”

“Uh huh…” Kon mumbles, it’s a conversation they have quite often. Tim doesn’t actually hate it, dislikes it yeah, but doesn’t hate it. He just makes out that he hates it.

He sighs again and begins to move. Kon lets him go and watches his mate stands up and stretches. Without meaning too, his eyes wonder over Tim’s body and eventually fall onto his neck. As Tim makes a move to walk away Kon reaches out and gently grabs his wrist, wordlessly he pulls the omega back into him and hugs him once again. Kon bends his head down and nuzzles Tim’s neck where his scent gland is, taking in the sweet smell emitting from there. He presses a light kiss to it and smiles as he feels Tim shiver at the touch.

“Kon…” Tim moans. He puts his head back and allows Kon more access to it. Kon instantly takes the invitation and peppers kisses all over Tim’s skin before pulling back and looking at him in the eyes.

“Tim, are we ever… well, you know…” He stammers hesitantly. Bonding has always been something Tim’s refused to do. He loves Tim dearly and wants to have that connection with him, he wants to take that last step in their relationship but Tim always refuses it. Of course Kon could always force it but that means doing it against Tim’s will and he would _never_ do that.

Tim reaches up and places a hand over his gland, he looks away from Kon with a frown. “I don’t know Kon. Not yet at least, I’m not ready for it. I love you, you know I do and we don’t need a stupid bite to show that.”

“I know we don’t. It’s just…” Kon doesn’t know how to describe it except from wanting to have that final bond with him. To finalise their relationship with one another. He knows that Tim loves him, but he doesn’t know why Tim keeps refusing to bond with him.

Tim pushes him away lightly and Kon takes the step back to give him that space. “Just not yet Kon alright. Maybe when my next heat hits in a few months, but for now we’ll just leave it. I know you want it but I just can’t yet okay?”

Kon mutely nods his head. He loves Tim and respects his decision. Tim smiles softly and steps forward to press a kiss to his lips. “Thank you Kon, it means a lot that you’re respecting my wishes even though it goes against what you want.”

Kon watches Tim as he disappears out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, moments later the shower can be heard running. Kon shakes his head and clears his thoughts. Since Tim’s in the shower he may as well start cleaning up.

It was hours later, just after lunch as they were sat down cuddling, when knocking could be heard from the window. They pause the film they were watching and glance at one another in question. No one should be knocking, especially from the window. Only a select few know of this apartment, as this is the place where they both go during heats and ruts, the place where they feel the most safe.

Kon gently removes Tim off of him and starts heading for the window just off to the side. They currently had the blackout curtains drawn over it so they couldn’t see who was on the other side of it. As he walks Kon gives Tim a warning look to stay put, his mate responds with a scowl but stays sat on the sofa anyway.

He gets to the window and peeks around the curtain and lets out a sigh in relief at who he sees. Thankfully it wasn’t someone coming to kill them. It was only Cassie. Kon pulls back the curtains and opens the window to let her in.

“Hey what you doing here?” Kon asks her.

Cassie looks slightly guilty as she answers. “Yeah, look I’m really sorry for coming here and disrupting but we really need another heavy hitter. There’s multiple attacks happening right now and we’re needed in San Fran to help protect the Tower. We think it’s either Slade or Luthor, even both, but we need another hand.” She turns to Conner and looks at him hopefully. “Kon, I know it’s a big ask but we need you for a few hours.”

Kon opens his mouth to answer but closes it again. He looks over at Tim who had his Robin face on, his eyebrows were furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line and he even had his arms crossed over his chest. Kon looks back at Cassie and shakes his head, “I can’t Cass, I need to be here.”

“Kon I know but-”

She gets cut off by Tim. “Kon it’s fine. Go.”

He spins around and looks at the omega with wide eyes. “Tim no! I – I can’t go and just leave you here.”

Tim arches an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “What I you don’t think I can handle myself? Is that it? Our friends are asking for help, they wouldn’t unless it was urgent. I’m nearly over with my heat now anyway. You need to go.”

Kon opens his mouth to protest but the glare Tim was sending him stops him from saying anything. He knows that Tim can look after himself but his inner alpha really doesn’t like the idea of leaving his mate on his own during one of his most vulnerable moments. The scent of annoyance hits his nose and he watches as his mate continues to glare, almost daring him to object.

He turns back to Cassie, “Fine. I’ll help but as soon as we’re done I’m disappearing. I am not doing clean up.”

She doesn’t smile, only nods her head in understanding. “That’s fine, now let’s go.” Not wasting any more time she lifts up off the ground and goes out of the window. Kon hesitates for a moment before following.

Kon turns back to Tim, he walks over and gently grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a passionate kiss. It’s too soon when they spilt apart and Kon hates it but he knows he has to go. He rests his forehead against Tim’s and breathes in his scent.

“I’ll be back soon, okay.”

Tim swallows and looks at him with soft eyes, at least he’s stopped glaring, “It’s fine Kon. I’ll be fine. Now go.”

Kon nods and presses their lips together one more time before moving away and out of the window. He doesn’t look back as he flies away because if he did he knows he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from going back and not leaving at all.

* * *

It’s night-time when Kon gets back to their apartment. It’s a lot later than what he would have preferred because he literally spent the whole afternoon fighting all sorts of robots and high tech weapons thanks to Luthor. They eventually stopped him after finding out where the man was hiding and it was as Kon was leaving that the rest of the Titans were trying to find out his plans and motivations for that day’s attack. Kon didn’t really care enough to stick around and find out, he’ll just find out from one of them later on.

He flies up to the apartment window, which was still left open, and climbs in. As soon as he touched down on the ground his stomach drops. Something’s not right. The scent in the air was all wrong, there was a foreign smell inside of his home one of which smelt like another alpha but of one he doesn’t recognise. The room was a mess. The coffee table was upside down, the sofa had been flipped, the TV was on the floor and it’s screen was smashed.

There had been a fight here, a bad one by the looks of it.

Kon whips his head around to the rest of the apartment. As much as he really wants to he doesn’t call out for Tim, because the attacker still could be here. That’s even saying if Tim was still here. Kon smells the air but struggles to find his mate’s scent over the foreign alpha smell invading his space.

The kitchen was a mess, draws and cupboards were all open, ceramics pieces were scattered everywhere along with bits of glass. As he takes in the scene before him he notices the colour red on the walls, upon further inspection he finds it to be splats of blood. If he wasn’t worried before he certainly was now. Whether that’s Tim or his attacker’s he has no idea. As he continues to inspect the kitchen he finds more blood on the floor, he finds it starting to trail out of the room and down the corridor towards the bedroom.

Almost feeling sick Kon follows the blood trail leading to the bedroom. He has no idea on what’s happened here, or what’s happened to Tim or even where his mate could be. Tim hadn’t shouted for him at all during the time he was away so whatever it was Tim must have dealt with it right? Perhaps the blood was just an unfortunate consequence of the fight that had happened and Tim is patching himself up in the bedroom right now. The foreign alpha smell would have belonged to Tim’s attacker, that would explain that bit at least.

As Kon got to the bedroom door he was struck from behind on the back of his head. He lets out a yell in surprise and falls to the floor from the impact it had on him. He goes to get up but was struck again before he could move. A weight appears on his back as immense pain floods through his body and he lets out a cry when his vision is suddenly filled with a green glow.

As he struggles against the weight on top of him he feels his hands being pulled behind and cuffed together with metal handcuffs. When his hands were locked Kon looks up, trying to get a glimpse of his own attacker. His vision was blurry which makes it difficult to see anything and he quickly gives up, he lets his body go limp and lets out a groan when a wave of nausea flows through him, god he hates kryptonite.

He feels the moment the kryptonite is put away because he feels his energy coming back and his senses sharpen once again. He’s still groggy which is why he doesn’t immediately fight back, but also because he needs to know where Tim is and is curious on why they put away the green K so soon. They know who he is, they know what he’s capable of, so why risk him at full power so soon?

As he gets his thoughts and senses together he feels himself being lifted off the ground by multiple pairs of hands. He’s manhandled around until he’s put on his knees facing his bed in the bedroom. It doesn’t go unnoticed that the position he’s been forced into is a submissive one.

“Hello Kon-El.”

The voice gets Kon to look up. His eyes narrow as they land on the bed before they go wide in shock as he takes in what he’s seeing. Never in a million years did he ever think he would be seeing what he’s actually seeing. Ra’s Al Ghul was kneeling on the bed, leaning over a squirming, naked, Tim. Thankfully the man was fully clothed but that didn’t do much to ease Kon’s mind at what he was seeing. Ra’s’ hands were pinning Tim’s arms behind his back as he forces his mate on his stomach and holds him still. Tim lets out a whimper at the pressure and Kon sees red.

Before he could make a move Ra’s was smirking at him, in a cold, calculating voice he says, “I would think about your next move if I was you, _alpha._ One wrong move and I can end him, just like that or I could do something much, much worse…”

Kon narrows his eyes at him and seriously debates on letting rip with his lasers. Another whimper from Tim gets his attention and Kon rethinks it. It’s best to play by Ra’s’ rules at this moment until he’s got a better handle of the situation.

He takes a moment to take in his surroundings since he’s now nearly recovered from his brief exposure to kryptonite. He’s currently being flanked by a couple of ninja’s and nothing else appears to be wrong in the room except for the mixture of scents, he smells the foreign alpha scent that must belong to Ra’s and smells Tim’s sweet omega scent. It’s Tim’s scent that really worries him though, it’s sweet in the way that tells him he’s having a turn but it’s also laced with fear and confusion. Since Tim’s having a turn that means he’s not fully aware of what’s going on around him, it means he’s in his most vulnerable of state and anything could happen to him and he wouldn’t be able to stop it, that’s probably why Ra’s is able to get the upper hand over him at the moment.

Kon swallows thickly and restrains himself from lashing out to try and get to his whimpering mate. Instead he lets out a low growl and continues to glare at Ra’s in complete hatred.

“When I found out that this wonderful omega was in heat I just couldn’t help myself but come and check him out.” Ra’s says, running a hand over Tim’s hair and face. “I couldn’t ever resist such a beautiful omega like this one.”

Underneath Tim whines and squirms in the man’s hold. Kon’s fist clench tightly as he stops himself yet again from lashing out.

“Making a deal with both Luthor and Slade to get this opportunity was worth it indeed.”

Kon’s eyes widen in shock at the reveal. It had all been a set up. Those robots he fought at the Tower was just a distraction to get him away from Tim. The bastard had this planned all along. Kon clenches his teeth and lets out a low growl, only if he could get his hands on the bastard and strangle the living life out of him in revenge for making them go through this.

Still on top of Tim, Ra’s starts running his hand down his boyfriend’s body in a slow caress. His fingers stroke over Tim’s toned muscles, sometimes they lingers in certain groves and sometimes they press against his skin enough to leave red marks. Tim weakly tugs at the restraining grip on his arms, and squirms underneath Ra’s and lets out a painful, yet confused, noise.

It’s agony for Kon to only watch this happening. His mate was being molested right in front of him and he couldn’t do anything about it, not unless he wanted something unfortunate to happen. He’s at full power, now feeling the effects or the kryptonite gone, but yet he’s completely useless as ever.

Kon sees Tim’s head shakes side to side as he tries to move away but at the same time he could see his sips grind into the mattress clearly looking for some friction. Despite the situation, Tim is in heat and is having a turn, the feeling of arousal and wanting to be taken is overpowering all of his over senses to help him think logically.

It hurts Kon so much to know that Ra’s had planned this when Tim was at his most vulnerable, but that’s the point wasn’t it, to get to Tim when he couldn’t fight back. Kon smells his mate’s scent to find it still sweet with arousal but mixed with fear and confusion. Tim must realise that it isn’t him on top of him but actually another alpha, hence the fear and confusion. The arousal was just because of Tim’s biology taking over.

As Ra’s trails his fingers over Tim’s body he glances at Kon with a knowing look and smirks. Kon growls lowly and bares his teeth at the man, showing his displeasure of the situation he’s been forced into.

“Such a beautiful omega, is he not?” Ra’s says still looking at him. His hand runs over Tim’s shoulder and land on his neck, rubbing at where Tim’s scent gland is. “And yet you haven’t claimed him. Why is that, surely you’ve had plenty of chances to do so?”

Kon says nothing and just glares at the man. It’s none of his damn business.

“Such a pretty thing with no alpha to take proper care of him. Well, I certainly would take care of him. Make sure he’s loved, cherished, treated like a king as omega’s should be. Then when the time is right he’d produce beautiful pups for me.”

Ra’s ducks his head and presses it against Tim’s neck. The omega makes a high pitched, unhappy sound which has Kon’s blood boiling. _If he fucking dares bite with Tim, he better not fucking do it, he swears to god if he does…_ Kon’s hands clench into tight fists in the handcuff as Ra’s moves their positions on the bed so Kon could _see_ exactly what he was doing to Tim’s neck. He watches in hatred as the man laps against Tim’s unbitten neck, clearly taking in the sweet taste of the omega and his pheromones that he’s producing.

Kon clenches his eyes shut and looks away. If he looks any longer he’s going to break his hold and do something that’ll inevitably get Tim hurt or worse. He hears Ra’s moving over Tim and as his mate whimpers against those movements. It was painful to just sit there and do nothing.

He doesn’t look up again until he hears a loud crash happening. His eyes snap open and his head whips up at the commotion. For the second time that night, he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Nightwing and Red Hood have come in through the window and tackled Ra’s off the bed. Beside him one ninja falls to the floor with a thump and in the next second the other joins his friend on the floor. He looks behind him to find Robin standing there scowling at the two bodies now on the ground.

On the other side of the room, there’s punches being exchanged and swearing could be heard. Nightwing and Red Hood both fight against Ra’s in the tiny area next to the bed where Tim was still lying but now was curled up in a protective ball. Hood hisses and turns his attention on him as Nightwing takes his turn at the bastard.

“What are you doing you fucking moron? Get him outta here!”

Before Kon could reply Hood’s turned back to Ra’s and is taking his turn at beating the man. Behind him he hears Robin curse and finds the kid taking on a few ninja himself. He’s swinging his katana this way and that, stopping any of them from getting into the bedroom.

Finally getting over his shock Kon breaks the handcuffs in one movement and rushes over to the bed where Tim was. His boyfriend was curled up on his side, using his arms to try and cover himself as he whimpers and whines in a mixture of displeasure and confusion.

Knowing he didn’t have much time Kon using his super-speed to wrap Tim up in a blanket from the bed and picks him up in his arms. Carrying him bridal style Kon shoots out of the apartment, out through the now broken window, and out into the night sky. He doesn’t have a place in mind until he’s a good distance away. Changing courses he decides on going to the Manor, after Tim’s brothers were done in dealing with Ra’s they’re going to want to know how Tim was and they can easily find him at the Manor.

Kon tries to not think about the way Tim was shaking in his arms as he carries Tim towards his home, tries to not concrete on the scent coming from his mate or the sounds he was making. He needs to get Tim somewhere safe until this turn finishes and then they can talk about what happened.

Once he arrives at the Manor he lets himself in (being friends for Tim for years then partners has granted him special access) and heads straight for Tim’s room. Once there he settles Tim on the bed, untucks him from the blanket before getting a damp cloth and quickly wipes it over his body and then he wraps him up in another blanket from the bed (one that doesn’t smell like Ra’s). The entire time Tim tries to get away from him, clearly confused with what’s going on and what’s happening.

Knowing that Tim wasn’t going to settle easily, Kon sighs and sits down on the bed, he pulls Tim into his lap and holds him tightly. He presses Tim’s head to his neck and allows the omega to smell him and take in his pheromones. “It’s me Tim. Okay, it’s me. I’m here now, it’s going to be okay, I’m here.”

He repeats his words in a soothing voice and tries to calm Tim down with his own presence. Thankfully Tim responds quickly, clearly recognising his smell, and starts to relax in Kon’s hold. He even hears his boyfriend muttering, “Alpha, right alpha, _my_ alpha.”

Once it seems that Tim is satisfied that it’s Kon and not Ra’s he starts trying to make a move on him, his heat was still clouding his mind and preventing him from thinking straight. Tim starts to kiss his neck and jaw, lapping at his own scent gland, his hips start to grind against his thighs from where he’s sat on them and he starts making a purring noise.

Despite his omega wanting his knot, Kon refuses to do anything with him this time round. After everything that had happen he really wasn’t feeling up for it. He just wanted to hold Tim and never let him go. Ra’s almost claimed him tonight, probably would have if the Bat’s didn’t intervene like they had. It’s shaken him in more ways than one and Kon wasn’t feeling aroused like his partner is right now.

Instead he allows Tim to kiss and grind against him, after all Tim was in heat so the omega had to do _something_ at least. It only lasted for about 20 minutes, somehow Tim gets himself off despite Kon’s lack of participation and after that he falls asleep. Kon takes it upon himself to properly bathe Tim and get him in clean clothes and settled down for the night.

It was a long night. After Tim’s brother’s returned they demanded to know what happened. So Kon went down to the kitchen with them and spoke to them about what had happened that night.

According to them, from what Kon could gather, Tim had pressed an emergency beacon he had on him which alerted the Bats to know that Tim was in danger. They had known Kon was away helping out the Titans so they knew immediately that something was wrong. They arrived around the apartment building to find Ra’s there and pinning Tim down on the bed while Kon was being made to watch.

Kon then recounted his side of the story to them. He told them how he was called away and when he came back he found the place in pieces and finally Tim trapped on the bed with Ra’s above him. He had told them how Ra’s had threatened to harm Tim if Kon made a move against him and how he didn’t want to chance it. He told them about Ra’s wanting to claim and bond with Tim because they haven’t yet (that was slightly embarrassing but thankfully they all took it in stride and didn’t make any jokes on it).

After confirming that Tim was now safe and would be and how they’ll all be having a talk when he wakes up they all bid a goodnight and go their separate ways. Kon went back to Tim’s room, got ready for bed and climbed in by his boyfriend. He gently wraps his arms around his omega and holds him close, relishing the feeling of having him so close and safe, before falling asleep to the sound of Tim’s heartbeat.

Kon wakes up alone the next morning. Upon realising this he shoots up right into a sitting position and starts looking for Tim. Not finding him in the bedroom or the bathroom he stretches out his hearing and starts listening for his heartbeat. It thankfully only takes a few seconds, he hears the gentle beat of Tim’s heart somewhere underneath him, if he had to guess he bets Tim is in the kitchen. After finding him he relaxes and goes about getting change so he could join him.

He was right, Tim was in the kitchen. He was alone in the room, sat up at the island with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, his head was bowed down and his posture was hunched almost protectively over himself.

Kon debated what to do. His mate was obviously in a delicate state right now and Kon didn’t want to get straight into talking about what happened because Tim will only get defensive and refuse to acknowledge him at all.

In the end he decides to busy himself by making a coffee. He makes his movements loud so Tim could work out where he was and what he was doing. It was mostly just to stall for time while he thinks of something he could say to Tim.

In the end he settles for not saying anything at all. He moves over and silently sits down next to Tim, just close enough so their sides were touching, it’s his silent way of offering comfort until Tim was ready to talk.

They sit in companionable silence for a good half hour, by then Kon had long finished his coffee and Tim still hadn’t even looked up at him. Kon wouldn’t move though, he was starting to get restless and fidgety because unlike his mate he can’t sit in one position for hours at the time, but he wasn’t moving, not until Tim did.

It’s another 10 minutes until the silence finally breaks between them. Tim is the one to break it by saying in a hushed voice, “I’ve already spoke to Dick and Jason about what happened last night.”

Kon looks over at him, silently willing him to go on.

“I got their side of the story and if it’s okay I want yours too. I – I don’t really remember much of it… some, but not a lot.”

Kon swallows thickly, last night is an awful thing to have to remember. “Sure.” So he tells Tim about what he went through last night, not skipping any detail of it because he knows what his mate can be like when certain details are missing. As much as he hates it he describes everything. Once he finishes he takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

He bows his own head, unable to look at Tim anymore because of how much guilt he’s feeling. “I’m so sorry Tim. I didn’t do anything to get you away. You’re my mate and I just watched that – that insane psycho alpha get on top of you! I should have done something, anything! I could have at least-”

His head suddenly snaps to the side and a stinging sensation develops over his cheek. He reaches up and rubs at it, giving Tim a shocked look. “Did you just _slap_ me?”

Tim’s standing up now and was glaring at him. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. “Yes I did.” He hisses out. “Because _Kon-El_ you are an idiot. You couldn’t have done anything, he threatened you by threatening to hurt me, and I know for a fact that you’ll never risk doing something that could hurt me. Ra’s is a slippery bastard that really would go through with his threats. I don’t blame you, _no one_ blames you.”

Kon leans back away from the omega slightly. Without even trying he could smell the annoyance in his mates scent, that’s without even looking at Tim and at his glaring face.

Thankfully after a moment Tim’s glare and voice softens up, “You were on the other side of the country helping people, being the hero that you are, you couldn’t have stopped what had happened. Ra’s had planned this, thankfully at the time I still had enough sense to hit my emergency beacon to the rest of my family.”

Kon shakes his head, “That’s not the point Tim. I still should have done something! I’m supposed to be there for you, especially at your most vulnerable moments. I swore to be there for you no matter what! He almost raped you Tim and I didn’t do anything about it!”

Kon didn’t realise he was crying until Tim came over and wrapped his arms around him. He buries his face into his mates neck, silently seeking comfort. He didn’t realise how much it had affected him until this moment. Why was he the one crying over it and not Tim? Tim was the one that should be getting the comfort, not him!

He tries to push Tim away but the omega wouldn’t budge. His stubbornness beating Kon’s. All of his alpha instincts were telling him he should be comforting Tim, not the other way around, Tm was the omega, the one he needed to protect and cherish in all of the best of ways that he deserves. He figures after this he’ll have to make it up to Tim_ big_ time.

Tim doesn’t let him go until he’s calmed down enough to stop crying and gets his breathing under control. The omega moves around so he’s sat on his lap, his thighs straddling Kon’s hips, his arms slung loosely over his shoulders with his hands playing with the hair at the back of his nape.

Kon looks at him to find two intense blue eyes staring back at him. He stares back, simply taking in the precious omega in his lap. The omega he nearly _lost_.

Tim moves one of his hands so he’s cupping Kon’s cheek gently. “Conner, I don’t remember much of what happened last night – which I don’t know if that’s a good thing or bad – but I’ve been told enough to understand how awful it must have been for you. I’m sorry you had to go through that, but everything was fine in the end.”

If Tim was trying to comfort him, he wasn’t doing every good job of it. Kon reaches up and takes Tim’s hand in his own and shakes his head. “No. Everything is not fine Tim. How are you so calm about this? He almost _bonded_ with you Tim.”

Tim frowns, “Right now you’re the one I want to focus on Kon, I want to make sure you’re alright. It frustrates me to no ends about what happened last night. I know it was out of my control and how much of a bastard Ra’s is but you were there in the end, my family were there. _It didn’t happen _and that’s what we’ve got to focus on.”

Kon has no idea on how to take Tim’s response, he just doesn’t understand how Tim is acting so calm. Yeah he gets that Tim had been Robin, had been the master of hiding his emotions like they never existed in the first place but after last night’s events? Surely he should be feeling something.

After seeing the strong, determined yet worried look in Tim’s eyes Kon lets it go. He’ll help Tim deal with it when it inevitably catches up on him. That’s just how Tim simply works.

“If you say so…” Kon whispers reluctantly.

Every one of his alpha instincts is telling him that letting it go was wrong, he needed to show Tim how much he does care about his omega’s wellbeing. But his respect and love for Tim outweighs his alpha instincts so he just agrees with him instead.

That’s when Tim shifts on his lap and looks away. Kon watches as his boyfriend bites his bottom lip in a worried manner. “uh… about the bonding thing.”

Kon looks sharply at Tim at the mention of bonding. Watching every move his mate makes with an eagle eye. Tim seems to refuse to look at him, keeping his head turned away and biting his lower lip in worry. Kon moves his hands away from Tim’s and rests them on his hips, giving them a gentle squeeze to silently prompt him to continue.

“I want to do it.” Tim states, his voice quiet but firm. “I want to do it with you Kon.”

Tim finally looks at him, piercing blue eyes staring at him, observing his reaction to the confession. Kon’s stunned for a moment. He blinks at Tim while trying to work out all of the emotions running through his head. He’s over the moon at finally hearing those words come out of Tim’s mouth, because that’s all he’s ever wanted to hear. The alpha inside of him is growling in anticipation because he can finally claim his omega and call him his.

On the other hand it’s a complete change for Tim and it has him worrying. Yesterday Tim was adamant about not bonding yet but then the whole Ra’s situation happened and now he suddenly wants to bond. The timing of it just seems wrong and Kon couldn’t get past that.

Making sure to keep eye contact with Tim he tells his mate that. Asking why he suddenly wants to bond when he very much didn’t want to just the previous day.

Leaning his forehead against Kon’s, Tim swallows thickly and answers, “Because what happened last night, even though I don’t remember any of it, made me realise that I want it to be you. I knew before that it was you, it’s always been you, but last night made me realise it more than ever. Just the idea of being with Ra’s makes me want to the vomit and then the thought of being bonded with him? Absolutely revolting. Whether we do it when I have my final turn of this heat or my next one I don’t mind but I want to bond Kon. Now more than ever.” 

Kon closes his eyes and takes in the scent of his mate. There’s a bit of anxiety in there with a bit of hopefulness and even arousal (that’s clearly telling Kon that he still has one more turn to go before his heat is finally over). He swallows thickly too before answering.

“Tim, you know that I want too. More than anything in the world you know that I want to bond with you but after last night, are you sure? I don’t want to do it just because you feel like you’re being pressured into it. I want you to want it as much as I do.”

Tim wraps his arms around Kon and hugs him close, he nods his head against Kon’s. “I know the timing is awful but I want to. I don’t want to belong to someone like Ra’s when I can have _you_. You’re my mate Kon, you’re the one I want to bond with.”

Moving his hands off of Tim’s hips he wraps them around the omega and holds him close. They stay like that hugging one another for a while before Kon pulls away looking at his mate in the eye. “Your next heat then. It’ll give you time to think it all over and to make sure you’re 100% sure with the decision. I’d be more than happy to bond with you right here and right now but it isn’t the right time. Especially after last night. We’ll do it on your next heat.”

Tim studies him for a while before he’s smiling softly and nodding. “Okay. That’s fine I guess.” He pauses before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Kon presses one back, now smiling too. “Love you too.”


End file.
